


He Came Home Drunk. Again.

by Heliosthetroll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John's age isn't stated but it is hinted that he's young so to be safe, M/M, Underage - Freeform, same idea with the alcohol warnings basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: Hey a semi-decent title this time what do ya know.John is hanging out watching movies at the Strider's when his best friend's older brother and his secret lover comes home drunk. Again.





	1. Chapter 1

You were just sitting at Dave’s, the best friend in question long ago having fallen asleep while you sat still watching your movie marathon like you had planned to with Dave before he went and fell asleep on you. No matter. You could watch Nick Cage on your own. That is until Bro comes stumbling in around two in the morning. He worked at a club as a DJ so it was rare for him to come stumbling in at ungodly hours and it was far from the first time you had ever seen it happen either. 

He wobbles over to the couch where you sit and you can smell the alcohol on him which makes you crinkle your nose a bit in disgust. “Heeeeyyyy Johnnnyyy.” He slurs at you. “Hey Bro,” you say casually back. Bro had always insisted that was his real name and even when you two had first met he insisted you call him that rather than Mr. Strider so you rolled with it. Before long you had learned this was because Dave was his brother but the adult Striders had died when he was young so Dave had taken to calling Bro his father which Bro had greatly disliked because of the implication that he should know how to take care of Dave which he really didn’t at all so while he had a legal different name he had told Dave to call him Bro and the name had grown on him enough that he chose to keep it his name. 

You could respect that choice.

Honestly, you could respect a lot more about Bro’s life choices than you ever thought you would’ve at first after finding out his reasoning behind them. 

He was always, or really ever, willing to give out those reasonings to just anyone so knowing them made you feel special.

And well Bro always said that to him at least you were special. 

The only thing more important than you to him was Dave.

And boy did that ever feel good. 

Yeah, you and Bro were dating in secret what of it? You loved each other and even if no one else, not even Dave, could know of that love you were fine as long as you had Bro’s love and you knew he was fine with what had to happen too. You both had spent a long time discussing it when the truth had first come out that you two liked each other after all. In fact, the scene had been a lot like what was happening right now. Bro had come in drunk while you were hanging out after Dave had passed out for the night and he had slurred in a drunken haze that you were cute and that he really liked you. You had brushed it off at the time but had said you liked him too, thinking he would forget it when he was sober. But he didn’t. And so you too talked. And things were worked out. And here you were now, staring at your love while he comes home drunk once again after work. 

He’s rambling drunkenly about some girl who tried to hit on him while he was working but you’re only half paying attention while you reminisce and get lost in your own thoughts. “...and I’m like, I’m working and also gay as fuck can’t you tell? Except I don’t say that because that would be hella uncool and also get me in trouble not that I give a fuck but whatever and-” he’s cut off by the visible need to puke and you sigh as he hurries off. 

He’s gonna need your help.

He always does. 

So you pause your movie, can’t risk missing any more Nick Cage than you need to, and get up to follow him to the dirty apartment bathroom. You swear neither of the Striders clean not that you mind all that much. Sure enough, he’s only just barely able to pull open the lid to the toilet before he’s barfing as you arrive and you have to hurry to catch his head so he doesn’t end up with a face full of toilet water and barf. 

“Next time you’re drunk I’m not going to hold your head out of the toilet. I’m going to let you drown.” You say snarkily. You’d never actually do that but he deserves a bit of snark right now. 

He groans before barfing again and you can’t help but sigh.

You help him until he’s finally done barfing and then you carry him as much as you can to the bedroom and help him lay down. Honestly, you aren’t much help in carrying him due to him being so much more muscular than you as well as being older but you try and you get him there.

You try to move away again but he whines and holds his arms out like a child and you can’t resist but to climb in next to him and let him wrap his arms around you. It feels nice anyway. Secure and as if nothing is wrong and nothing could ever possibly hurt you. Protected. Sheltered. In every way as safe as can be. And to be honest you know that if Dave catches you like this it could go either really really bad or just with him brushing it off and letting you two do as you want but you can’t bring yourself to care at this moment because with Bro’s arms around you you feel like nothing could ever go wrong. He will protect you from anything and everything and you love him for it. So you let him pass out with you curled to his chest and your movie still paused and happily fall asleep like that, drifting peacefully into the dream world.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave knows. John panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got asked to make another chapter for this so here it is! It's much longer than the last chapter and honestly a lot better quality too, I feel like I've improved a lot recently in a really short amount of time, and I'd be happy to write another one but I'm kinda out of ideas on what else to write for this. So if you guys want more and have any ideas on how to continue this story just comment down below what your idea is and I'll write it out! Thank you all so much for reading my story!

You wake up the next morning to strong arms wrapped around you and snoring in your ear. You blink for a couple moments before registering that it is morning in the Strider apartment but Bro is still passed out cold with his arms around you as you curl up against his chest. A few more moments pass, in which you curl up closer to Bro, before it clicks with you that Dave is not laying passed out on the floor like he had been last night. He's gone.

You feel your eyes go wide and fear starts to course through your veins. He must’ve seen. There was no way he missed it. No way he didn’t see Bro holding you to his chest like you were his teddy bear. No way he didn’t see you enjoying it as you leaned against him curled up like a baby.

What are you going to do?

Dave is going to hate you or worse he’ll get Bro and you in trouble and then- You don’t even want to think about it. 

Bro must feel your heart rate increase or your breathing become quicker or something because he snuggles into you and hums softly as he wakes up slowly. 

Then the hangover hits.

He groans and reaches up to hold his head gently as it throbs. You decide that at least for now your panic over Dave can wait. Bro needs you again.

So you tuck away your panic and fear and worry and shush Bro gently. “It’s ok Bro. I’m gonna go get you some aspirin and water but first you gotta let me go ok? I promise I’ll be right back.” He whines and clings to you just like usual and it’s comforting. But that’s not what your goal is right now. Right now your goal is helping him. “Come on Bro just for me? So I can make you feel better?” He pouts but releases his grip on you just enough for you to get away. You smile softly and kiss his nose before getting up to get a glass of water and the medicine for Bro just as you promised. You don’t see a single sign of Dave the entire time.

You return to Bro and hand him the drink and help him swallow the meds before pulling out a piece of toast you made for him so he had something to eat that hopefully would stay down where it belonged. He whines and smacks at it gently but you manage to get the giant man-baby to eat it. You have a feeling he’s playing up his babiness quite a bit right now to get you to care for him like the lazy fuck he is but you don’t mind. It’s nice to have something else to do rather than sit there and think about Dave right now. 

After he’s fed he opens his arms back up for you again and you smile and roll your eyes at him but let him hold you in his arms once more. Everything is peaceful again. Bro is holding you close and snuggling you like a teddy bear and you feel safe. He can protect you against anything and everything. He won’t let any harm come to you. You’re ok. You’re safe. You’re in his arms so nothing can possibly get to you anymore. Nothing can hurt you anymore. Ever.

You get a wake-up call in the form of your phone dinging in your pocket twice. You shift to get to it, causing Bro to whine softly before relaxing again as you settle again with your back to his chest so he can still hold you as you check your phone, and you see what’s up. It’s two messages. One via pesterchum and one via text messages. The text is from your dad reminding you to text him when you’re ready to be picked up to go home. The pesterchum however, is from Dave. Your blood runs cold and your hand shakes a little as you click open the app to check what Dave said. 

TG: hey so are you just gonna sit in there and cuddle my hungover older brother all day or are we gonna actually talk at some point

Oh shit.

This could be very bad.

Very bad indeed.`

Very slowly you tilt your head a bit to look at the older male who currently has his face buried in your hair. “Bro…” He pulls his mouth out of your hair just enough to speak without getting a mouthful of it. “Mmm? Yeah, Johnny babe?” “Dave knows.” “Yeah, I know.” His voice is pretty calm for a situation like this but you’ve come to expect that from Bro. “What do we do?” He thinks this over for a while before speaking. “Let him tell us what he thinks.” That doesn’t sound like much of a plan to you so you speak again to question him. “What? But then what? I don’t want to risk either of us getting in trouble or losing you or Dave hating me…” He smiles just a bit at your mention of your attachment to your best friend and chuckles softly which you pout at. “Hey, he’s my best friend I and don’t want to lose him either.” “Yeah, I know little man. It’s cute.” You whine but he simply kisses the top of your head and continues. “And trust me, little man. Things will be fine. I promise.” You don’t know how he can say that or how he can stay so calm right now much less just be cuddling you peacefully but you trust him. You trust him with your life and your entire being. So you nod and go along with his plan.

He insists the two of you cuddle for a while more and you have a nagging feeling he’s more doing it to help you keep calm than really because the aspirin hasn’t kicked in yet. But you go along with it anyway because you really don’t mind. You like that he does things like this for you even if he’ll never admit it’s for you for whatever reason and even if you know he’d much rather be getting this over with quickly as is his style. It’s sweet.

Besides, you know he’s nervous too even if he won’t admit it.

You let him hold you for a few more minutes before getting up despite his protesting to go talk to Dave. You try to tell him to stay behind while you go to talk to Dave alone but he’s having none of that and says he’ll be coming whether you tell him he can or not. Sometimes he says stuff like that just for show and will go along with what you want for your sake, ok that’s most of the time actually but still, but this time you can tell that he’s serious. So you sigh and give in, letting him come along. Besides, it is comforting to know that he’s going to be there for this too. To know that he can protect you if needed.

Not that you think Dave would attack you but to protect you in other ways.

Like what he’s doing right now. He’s placed a hand on your shoulder comfortingly as you pause in front of Dave’s closed bedroom door, nervousness and fear causing you to freeze up at the last second. His comforting hand, however, gives you enough strength to turn the knob and open the door before heading inside with Bro behind you, his hand falling back to his side then as to not anger Dave any further if that happens to be his reaction to your relationship with Bro.

The door opens and you find Dave on the other side, seemingly texting someone while sitting on his bed. The scene makes your blood run cold all over again. Who is he texting? The authorities? 

“Hey, Dave.” You say cautiously, your voice much smaller than usual. Dave looks up at you and Bro. “Oh. Hey.” Silence falls over all of you for a long time, you staring at Dave nervously as he stares back at you with Bro glancing between the two things he cares about most in this world. You hate your position right now but thinking about it you’d hate to be in his even more. He’s told you before that you and Dave are the two most important things in his life. That you and Dave are what makes him wake up in the morning. To think that the two things that keep him alive and going are now contradicting each other is a new level of stress and pain you don’t even want to think about. Sure you’ll be really sad if you lose Dave as a friend but you won’t be devastated like you know Bro will be if he loses Dave. You won’t become depressed like you know he will. You won’t want to give up on living like you know he will. Losing Bro might get you close but even then you aren’t quite sure if you’d fall as far as you know Bro will if he loses either you or Dave in this confrontation.

It brings a new determination to you. You have to keep Dave liking Bro and you have to stay with Bro no matter what. Nothing matters except that Bro is alive and happy.

“Dave please don’t do anything about this. I don’t care if you hate me but please. Don’t take me away from Bro and don’t hate Bro. He didn’t do anything wrong I promise. I did everything to cause this so if it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.” You can tell Bro disagrees with you by the way he looks at you but you ignore him. You have a goal right now and so whether or not it’s really your fault is irrelevant.

Dave, on the other hand, seems taken aback by your words. “Woah John man chill. I wasn’t going to do anything. What did you think I was gonna like, get you in trouble or force you guys to separate or something?” You’re confused by his response. “Wha?” Dave smirks and chuckles. “You totally did oh my god. Nah, dude. I just wanted to make sure you knew to treat this douche right and to make sure he was treating you right.” You stare at Dave in astonishment, your jaw likely having legitimately hit that floor.

“I- What?” He chuckles and shakes his head. “Dude I don’t give a fuck that you two are together as long as the both of you are happy and treating each other right. You’re my brother and best bro. All I care about is that the both of you are happy and consenting to this relationship. As long as that’s true the two of you could marry fucking plants for all I care.”

You don’t really know what to say about the turn of events that just unfolded but what you can say is that it feels like a weight off your shoulders to know that Dave doesn’t care that you are Bro are together. Finally, someone knows and better yet they approve. They’re happy. They don’t care. It feels amazing.

Bro may not show it as much as you do but you can tell from the way his shoulders relax back and that he reaches for your hand that he feels much calmer and happier now too.

You happily take his hand, knowing that now almost nothing can tear you and Bro apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd actually be willing to make more chapters of this if anyone was into to it enough/I get inspiration for it so maybe more chapters?


End file.
